Alcohol-induced liver disease is a major public health problem, since it leads to liver fibrosis and cirrhosis and associated morbidity and mortality. The specific aims of this proposal are to study the effects on oxidative events that leads to liver damage caused by alcohol. We will use mouse models for this study. Sionce liver regeneration is dependent on the growth hormone and insulin-like growth factor-1 system, we will use our established mouse models that either over espress GH or have the liver IGF-1 gene deleted. We will induce alcojol stress by adding alcohol to their feeds acutely or chronically and using theliver regeneration model to determine the outcome. Since alcoholic liver disease has such dramatic effects and often leads to liver transplantation, understanding the cause for the disease and trying to determine the role of these growth factors we may be able to establish new therapeutic regimens.